The invention relates to an attachment member for fixing a perforated component, including supporting means, e.g. a front surface, intended to rest upon to the component to be fixed, and means for receiving a fastener. The attachment member generally also comprises means for connection to the end of a fastener guide, or nose, of a tool.
In order to fix a component, such as a perforated channel, to a support, the attachment member and the nose of the tool are connected together and, once the channel is positioned against the support, the attachment member is placed against the channel, being positioned at a right angle in a hole formed in advance in the channel, then a fastener is fired from the tool. The fastener is shot forwards, traverses the attachment member and the hole in the channel and penetrates into the support, then its head comes to a stop against the base. Once the fastener is fixed, the channel is fastened between the support and the attachment member and is thus held fixedly against the support.
In order to ensure correct fixing, the attachment member is advantageously positioned correctly at a right angle in a hole in the channel, such that the central axes of the plug traversing the attachment member and the hole in the channel, respectively, substantially coincide. If it is not positioned correctly, there is a risk that the fastener will split the channel. There is moreover a risk that the channel and/or the attachment member will be split when the fastener strikes the attachment member.
This invention aims to greatly reduce the risk of splitting of the channel and/or of the attachment member upon firing the fastener.
To this end, the invention provides an attachment member for fixing a perforated component to a support, including means for receiving a fastener and supporting means intended to be rest upon the component to be fixed, characterised in that it comprises an extension for absorbing the shock caused by the fastener striking the attachment member upon fixing.
In one particular embodiment, means for positioning the attachment member are provided.
The shock-absorbing extension preferably serves as the means for positioning the attachment member in a hole in the component to be fixed.
The attachment member is thus positioned in a simple manner by introducing the shock-absorbing and positioning extension into a hole in the component to be fixed.
The shock-absorbing extension moreover preferably projects from the supporting means.
The shock-absorbing extension is advantageously compressible.
Upon firing, the shock-absorbing extension is crushed against the support by the impact of the fastener, thereby absorbing the shock.
A passage provided for the fastener preferably extends through the shock-absorbing extension.
The external cross section of the shock-absorbing extension preferably tapers towards the front.
It is therefore easier to introduce the extension into the hole. This also allows the shock-absorbing extension to be housed in the hole in the component to be fixed after being crushed.